


My Tale

by blessed_beaches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_beaches/pseuds/blessed_beaches
Summary: This is just my little take on Drarry.This is an post of an old piece of poetry of my on fanfiction.net account.





	My Tale

Fate is fickle

Destiny is cruel

Order is disabling

Love is stubborn

Death is meaningful

Sorrow is full of self pity

I was always there by his side

I was there to help

I was there when destiny did her thing

I was there when order lost his head

I was there when love forgot him

I was their even when death always hung around

I was there when sorrow was his only companion

I was always loyal to him unlike some

I was there to heal his wounds

I was there to be a shoulder to cry on

I was there to watch his death

I was there to watch his return

I was there in his finest hour

I was always there

I was there when he chose another

I was there when she hurt him

I was there for him

I was there when he chose me

I is his hope and he is mine

I am his lover

His Draco Malfoy


End file.
